The present application generally relates to the field of single serve beverage containers. In recent years, there has been a trend to provide consumers with a beverage dispenser that utilizes single serve beverage containers. For example, coffee makers have been developed in which a consumer selects a desired beverage such as coffee, tea, or cocoa which is contained in a pod or capsule. The pod or capsule may contain coffee grounds, tea leaves, or cocoa powder as examples. The pod is placed in a beverage dispenser, and is pierced with a sharp implement and hot water flows through the pod or capsule mixing with the contents of the pod to brew a selected beverage.
Typically, such pods or capsules are made of a plastic material that includes polystyrene, and the pods or capsules are hollow and contain the desired beverage therein. When the pod or capsule is pierced to allow for a flow of hot water therethrough, the pod or capsule undergoes forces which may cause the pod or capsule to crumple or compress, which may result in undesirable cracks in the wall thereof allowing coffee grounds or other contents to seep through the wall of the pod or capsule into a cup positioned on the beverage dispenser beneath the pod or capsule. Therefore, the material used to make the pod or capsule needs to be strong enough to withstand the forces experienced during the piercing process so that it does not get damaged and crack under the forces.
The pods or capsules have heretofore typically been made with a plastic that includes polystyrene, resulting in a pod or capsule which is generally not easily recyclable. As the prevalence of single serve beverage containers has increased, environmental concerns regarding the landfilling of the used pods or capsules has increased as well. In an effort to produce a more environmentally friendly pod or capsule, efforts have been made to provide a pod or capsule that is more easily recycled. Polypropylene may provide a material that may be used to replace polystyrene-containing plastics. However, polypropylene is not as rigid as polystyrene and is more susceptible to being damaged during the piercing process.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a single serve pod or capsule that could be made of, or contain, polypropylene to provide a more easily recyclable pod or capsule. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a single serve pod or capsule that could be made of or contain polypropylene or other rigid plastic that can be formed using a thermoforming process and includes a configuration that achieves a desired strength and rigidity to withstand the piercing process.